


The Storm

by LittleMissSeaWitch



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Adventure, Death, Demigods, F/M, Gods, Journey, Romance, Voyage, World Decay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSeaWitch/pseuds/LittleMissSeaWitch
Summary: It's been three years since the restoration of the Heart of Te Fiti. When Maui suddenly vanished at the peak of voyaging, Moana is left to help bring her people into a new age of exploration. Before Moana takes the title as chief of her people, Maui makes an appearance but is brushed off by Moana. She understands his reasons and goes to lead her people. It isn't until years later is she faced with a gruesome reality. After her father and new husband Muto die at sea a number of storms ravage the seas. The ocean has been taken, it's heart ripped out by Tawhiri, and he's brought destruction to the islands. With food shortages and isolation from the other settlements Moana struggles to keep her people peaceful, while Maui makes a return pleading for Moana to help restore the ocean.





	1. Her Rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place 3 years after the end of the movie, so she's nineteen.

 

 

The taste of the salt from the sea was always welcome along the lips. The warmth of the midday sun hugged Moana while she stood atop her canoe looking out to the waves curling along the horizon. Today was the day her father had been waiting for. Of course Moana had her own mixed feelings, but it was what she had secretly been hopeful for for a long time.

“Moana, it’s time.” A voice pulled the girl from her day dream. She stepped down from her canoe and with her feel in the soft sand she turned to her mother. A feathered headdress resting in the woman’s hands. A flutter in her chest caused Moana to take a sharp breath inward. It was really happening.

“I don’t know if I’m ready. Maybe we could wait another year,” Moana spluttered out nervously while she could feel her heart hammer in her chest, but her mother didn’t budge.

“And you said that last year. Your father feels you’re ready. With everything you’ve done to help our people Moana, you deserve to stand tall and be their chief,” Sina said as she took a moment to tuck her daughter’s hair behind her ear. Her thumb brushed against Moana’s cheek as light as a feather before she placed the headdress atop her head.

“I don’t know if I can be chief,” was all Moana could think to say as she took a step from her mother. The pooling of the ocean water along her feet calmed the flustered girl, but only the slightest bit.

“Moana, I can’t give you another year but I can give you a day. I’m sure your father will understand,” Sina said softly with a smile. She reached over and took the headdress off Moana’s head before kissing her forehead. One day was all she needed to properly prepare for what was ahead.

“I’m going to go take a walk down the beach. I should be back before the sun sets,” Moana told her mother before giving her a small unsure smile. Sina turned back to the trail that led back to the village while her daughter walked in the opposite direction.

The wet sand brushing along her toes mixed with the rush of ocean waves along her ankles helped work out the nerves that stood on edge. Moana was having a hard time thinking about taking her father’s place as chief. When they had sailed out in search of islands after restoring the heart Moana knew her father wanted her to take his place as chief, but even then she wasn’t ready. It’s been three years since then and only now was she accepting what was to be her future. These people, this island, all of it was her future.

A crow caused Moana to stop in her tracks to see a familiar rooster pecking at a crab that had washed onto the shore. The crabs claws snapped at Heihei angrily, prompting the bird to crow back loudly.

“Oh Heihei what am I going to do?” She grumbled cynically while scooping the bird up in her arms just as the crab was reaching out to pinch his comb. She took a moment to softly pet the chicken while gazing out to the ocean.

“I’m not exactly sure he understands you Princess.” Maui’s voice cut through her like knife through sand. Her head whipped around so fast that her hair struck her face. Heihei fell from her arms and scrambled on the sand for a moment before finding interest in a rock.

“Maui...” her voice was almost a hush. She wasn’t even fully sure he was really here. It had been almost a year since she had last seen him. Their last major voyage was led by Maui, and he helped with building small settlements on a few neighboring islands before suddenly vanishing. But now her stood before her as if he never left. His arms were crossed over his muscular chest while he leaned against a curled over palm tree. His signature cocked eyebrow and playful smirk gazed down at her.

“That’s my name kid, but you know I prefer to be called the Hero of Men,” he said with a slight wink. He wasn’t even given a warning as Moana’s hand curved around and smacked the demigod across the cheek hard enough for her hand to ache.

“You just left!” Moana shouted before shoving into Maui’s chest bitterly, but the beefy man didn’t even budge. Even with all of Moana’s strength she couldn’t move him. But with a simple flick of his hand he brushed her off him.

“Someone is upset,” Maui said with a pleasant chuckle while watching Moana’s jaw clench as well as her hands. She debated bringing her palm back to his face but knew it wouldn’t do anything but hurt her more.

“You just left!” She exclaimed before taking a moment to tug at her hair in frustration. Her desire to know why was chewing her up. He was there helping her and her people across the ocean. He helped them find new islands and helped build settlements. He was there beside her the whole time, but then he vanished.

“Being a demigod is a full-time job curly. I thought you’d understand that seeing how we saved the world,” Maui pointed out before laying out some berries and seeds for Heihei to peck at. The bird mindlessly started pecking at the sand beside the food completely unaware he wasn’t eating anything. Moana wasn’t stirred by the demigods words, it only irritated her more.

“Hero of Men,” was all she said. A harsh chuckle playing on her words as she scooped up Heihei in her arms. Her feet took her back down the beach, away from Maui. But he followed after her with his hook in hand.

“And the hero of men has his own life as well Moana. You’re going to be chief one day, you cant rely on others to always be there to help you and guide you,” Maui replied as he swung his hook to snag a coconut from a palm tree. It cracked open easily with one tap of his hook. He took a moment to drink the water before Moana began to speak again.

“You’re a demigod. You’ll always be here,” Moana emphasized as she took a look towards him. He was slurping loudly as he drank the water from the coconut. Even now it seemed he could never be serious, but he was right. She had to rely on herself.

“I am a demigod, not a personal servant,” Maui retorted whilst tossing the coconut remains into the ocean. Moana lip grimace in defeat. She couldn’t understand why it was so difficult for her to get her point across to him. That is until she blurted out.

“You left me!” She shouted at him as she flung her arms up in the air, dropping the rooster to the ground. Her rising temper twitched at her arms before she brought her hands to her face. Warmth rushed to her cheeks in embarrassment before she grabbed Heihei and turned to head back in the direction of the village. Facing Maui was something she couldn’t bring herself to do after what she had just said to him. She could tell he would take it the wrong way, and she didn’t want to hear any cheeky comments from him.

“Moana. You have a life to live, and I have my own life,” Maui began, but Moana just walked away faster. Once again he was right. She had a life to live, and it was going to start now. She wasn’t going to wait another day. Today she chose to become chief.

Heihei’s complaining crows from Moana’s tightening grip caused her to stop walking and let him down on the sand by her canoe.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine on your own,” she told the chicken before pulling her boat farther onto the shore so the raising tide wouldn’t pull it to sea. She stole a glance back down the beach to see Maui was gone, he had left as fast as he had come. His distraction was something Moana couldn’t focus on. Her focus now would be her life, her people, and her island.

Returning back to the village a few people greeted the girl while she walked along the grass towards to her mother who sat sorting coconuts beside a palm tree. Moana walked right up to her and rested her hands on her hips.

“Is it too late or will we have to do it tomorrow?” Moana asked as she watched her mother turn to her. A smile bloomed on her face as she stood up and hugged Moana tightly.

“I’m sure your father is going to be thrilled at your change of mind,” Sina said as she softly squeezed her daughter for a moment. Moana was pleased at her mother’s reaction and hugged her back softly.

“I’m sure he’ll be ecstatic,” Moana commented with a light laugh as her mother loosened the hug to look her in the eye. Moana could see a flash of curiosity twinkle in her mother’s eye.

“Now why the sudden change of heart my little minnow?” Sina questioned the girl oddly before taking her hands. It was almost expected for Sina to question her daughter, it wasn’t like Moana to change her mind so suddenly. But she didn’t want want to say, so instead she coated her words in sugar.

“I’m ready to take my place as chief. After thinking about it down on the beach I decided it was time,” Moana explained simply while her and her mother began walking towards their hut in preparation.

Sina had sent word to her husband on their daughter’s change of heart. She had to ready Moana and couldn’t balance both Moana and the village in preparation for the coronation.

“You are going to be the greatest chief this village has ever known,” Sina said to her daughter as she sat her down and ran a comb made from a shell through the mop of curls that sat atop Moana’s head. A few tangles were snagged by the comb as Sina tried her best to tame the mane. She took a moment to pin it up in a bun before slipping the robes on over Moana’s shoulders. After the robes came the headdress.

“Don’t let dad hear you say that,” Moana snickered while her mom tucked a stray lock of hair under the headdress.

 


	2. Empty

Chapter 2 _Empty_

Five years later

A light rain pattered against the fronds of Moana’s hut. She sat cross-legged on the floor weaving baskets with a few other woman. The day had been a mix of rain and sun, but now the rain came down harder than it has all day. It wasn’t uncommon for unpredictable storms to roll into the islands this time of the year, so no one paid it any mind.

“I heard your father might appoint Muto the head wayfinder Moana. Isn’t that exciting?” Huhana said with a warm smile. Moana knew Huhana would be excited at the news of her brother getting such an important role. It made Moana smile at the thought.

“I feel it’s just because he’s my husband that my father chose him,” Moana stated after she finished her basket before starting a new one. Muto and Moana had only been married for a few weeks, but it felt so much longer to her. She knew her father didn’t pick Muto to be the lead wayfinder solely for his relationship with his daughter but because he had the ability.

 _“_ You know that isn’t true, not even the slightest,” Huhana gasped devilishly as she tugged the woven basket from Moana to stack with the others. The freshly made baskets sat stacked to the side just as a drop of rain water began to drip from the roof. The drop landed on Moana’s head. She looked upward just to have water drip onto her face.

“It would seem you have a hole in your roof Moana,” Kiri snickered as she watched her get up and grab a coconut bowl to place under the leak. Never has Moana’s roof leaked, it had to be all this rain that’s been coming down the past week. It was more than what her roof could handle.

“No no it’s the rain. I think we’re going to have to replace the fronds. The rain is merciless this year,” Moana explained as she took a moment to look out the entrance of her hut to the rain that came down in waves.

The canoes should’ve been back from the fishing trip, but it didn’t concern Moana too much. They could be delayed by the weather, but her main worry were the huts right now. If her roof was leaking it would mean many others could be as well.

Moana looked to the grove of palms to the edge of the village as they swayed in the winds. A pit of anxiety buried itself in her stomach as she looked back out to the ocean. Black storm clouds curled around the horizon.

“They’ll be fine I’m sure the storm is giving them a bit of trouble but nothing they can’t handle,” Huhana says as she finished the last basket. Her eyes looking over to Moana calmly. She found comfort in Huana’s words. It wasn’t uncommon for there to be storms like this.

“Of course, they’ll probably be back tonight,” she replied before turning back to the other women as they grabbed stacks of baskets. Kiri walked over to Moana and rested a hand on her shoulder.

“Help us deliver the baskets, it’ll help you take your mind off it,” Kiri said with a smile while taking baskets in her arms. Moana followed after her with an armful of baskets as well while Huhana trailed behind the two. The rain on their skin wasn’t unpleasant in the slightest. The refreshing water washed over them as they made their way to the storage hut towards the other side of the village. Children were out in the rain giggling whilst jumping into puddles in the grass. As mud began to fly from the palms of the kids Moana tried her best not to get hit by the wet earth that flung through the air.

“I don’t think your parents will be very happy to wash the mud from your clothes,” Moana teased the children, which caused the mud to stop. The ones who held fists of mud dropped them to the ground and looked away ashamed.

“Moana don’t scare the poor kids,” Kiri murmured as she lightly nudged Moana’s side with her elbow. Moana took into account her words and saw how they would perceive it as scolding, and quickly tried to fix her mistake.

“Just be careful,” she told the children with an amiable smile just as Huhana walked over to stand next to Kiri and her. The kids quickly scooped up mud from the ground and went back to throwing it around. The three women quickly ducked out of the way and stood cleared of the muck.

They made it across the village and brought the baskets inside to store them for future use. A rumble of thunder caused the children to go running inside into the huts screaming. Moana smiled and handed her baskets to Kiri.

“I’ll calm them down with a story,” she told Kiri and Huhana before walking over to the hut the kids had ran into. They all sat huddled together to the back of the room as Moana looked in. A warm smile spread over her lips as she stepped inside.

“The gods are angry!” one young boy cried out as he grabbed a basket of coconuts. He emptied its contents and tried to hide within the basket, only his head was covered. The other children screamed at another crack of thunder.

“You’re wrong. The rain is good for the soil, it breathes life into our island, but enough of that. I’m here to tell you a story my grandmother used to tell me. It was about a jealous god by the name of Tawhiri, the god of storms!” A flash of lightening and a crackle of thunder sent the kids over the edge. Some scrambled to get as far away from the door as they possibly would while the others hid their faces.

“Tawhiri is going to kill us all!” the same boy as before cried out whilst flailing his arms. Moana’s delicate hand rested atop his head in an effort to comfort the boy. Her fingers combed through his hair for a quick moment while she spoke.

“That’s where you’re wrong. Tawhiri’s anger doesn’t lie with us, but his two brothers. Tane-mahuta, the god of forests and Tangaroa, the god of the sea,” Moana said to try to comfort the scared children. She sat down on the ground joining them in a circle as she continued her story.

“The two brothers were loved and worshiped greatly for what they provide to the world. Tane-mahuta gave fruit and shelter to our people, while Tangaroa provided fish and currents for our canoes to travel. Tawhiri was angry that his two brothers were so loved and he is so hated. His storms would flood the lands, his winds would ravage boats along the water. You see Tawhiri wants to feel adored as much as his brothers are. His anger is more towards his brothers than us. And as his revenge he spends the wet season taking out his frustrations on his brothers. No need to fear his storms,” Moana explained as she looked over each of the children’s faces as they processed the tale. The rain began to lighten.

“Tawhiri is just lonely?” a girl asked from the back. Her hair was adorned in soaked flowers while her doe eyes looked to Moana peculiarly. The other children looked her way before turning back to Moana with their own questions.

“Can he be happy if we give him coconuts?”

“He can have my flowers!”

“If I gave him my seashell collection would he be happy?” This bombardment of admiration from the kids for the mistreated god made Moana’s heart swell.

“You needn’t give him anything but your good will. I’m sure he’ll be able to hear you,” she told them while standing back up. Taking a moment to fix her shirts the children came over and hugged the chief around her hips affectionately.

“I wanna hear more stories Moana!”

“You’re the best storyteller!”

Moana couldn’t help but ruffle their hair playfully for a moment before prying their arms from around her waist.

“I would love to tell you more stories but I have a somewhere I have to be right now,” Moana explained as she turned to the door to see the rain had settled into a light mist. The darkened clouds began to lighten with blue skies peaking out from underneath.

There was a collective groan of disappointment from the children as Moana took her leave from the hut. Villagers began stepping out from the huts while the rain began to stop. Most of them were examining their leaking roofs and others continued with their daily chores.

What sent a chill through Moana was the sight of a single ship coming to shore in the distance. This morning she had sent out seven different canoes armed with men to fish for the village. But what made her freeze in her step was the realization that this one ship wasn’t the one her father and husband had taken.

The adrenaline pumping through her body sent Moana running to the beach as fast as her legs could take her. Her muscles ached out at her hard steps. She saw a pair of men step off their boat onto the sand with sunken faces when facing their chief. The two stepped towards her while she looked over the damage that had pillaged their canoe. The two men themselves had cuts along their skin. Moana knew what they were going to say, but couldn’t bring herself to accept it.

“They’re all gone. Aren’t they?” was all she could say without her voice shaking. Images of her father, Muto, and every wayfinder that was sent out this morning flashed in her mind. They had lost almost a who generation of wayfinders to the sea. Moana looked to the ocean with a mix of emotions. She thought the sea was her friend.

“We’re the only ones who survived Chief Moana. Your father’s canoe was struck by lightning. He was able to escape the boat with the others but the sea was remorseless. The waves were like mountains stretching to the stars. We lost many good men today,” Anaru explained to Moana as he helped pull the canoe onto the beach. The words he spoke stung her worst than any urchin could. This heartbreak crept into her soul.

“Go rest, eat, you don’t have to worry about what’s happened today. We will have a ceremony to honor the lost,” she said in a soft voice that was almost a whisper. The two men nodded to her before walking back up to the village.

She couldn’t believe they were gone. It was even harder to reject the idea. Her emotions strangled her from the inside as she dropped to her knees and stared out to the ocean in a blank stare. Her eyes were dry, her head and heart pounded painfully. At this moment she felt truly alone.


	3. The Effect

 

The wounds of those lost at sea took a toll on the village. Widows mothers cared for fatherless children. The storms continued to swing into the lagoon and curl around the mountain tops angrily. The winds of one storm were enough to pull a few palms in the southern coconut orchard right from the soil. The heavy rain and crackling thunder began frightening away the fish, and people in the village were beginning to worry. One night a meeting was called to address the problems to their chief Moana, who was still recovering the loss of her father and husband.

She sat stone-faced and cross-legged before the villagers as she listened to their concerns and comments. Some addressed the mud slides that was pulling huts down to the beach. Others talked of the food shortages from the waterlogged crops to the lack of fish. The ocean was too unpredictable to send out anyone for a fishing trip. The memories of the last fishing group frightened anyone who thought of sailing out. No one was sure what to do, and neither did Moana.

“I understand this wet season has been entirely rough on this island in terms of food and shelter. I think we should start trying to preserve food, drying it so it can be stored. At least until we can plant new groves and find more fish in the dry months. Other than that there isn’t much we can do but wait out these storms as best as we can,” Moana explained dryly hoping her people could understand the she was in a difficult position. She hasn’t faced this type of dilemma before and secretly wished she had her father’s experience.

The village fell silent for a moment after she finished talking. Her words seemed to stun them because the were true. There wasn’t much they could do, they couldn’t control the weather and that was that. The rest of the counsel took Moana’s words to heart and wholeheartedly agreed to her plan. The meeting began to disperse as people returned back to their huts for the night.

It was a clear sky this night, a rarity these past weeks. The stars twinkled above Moana as she walked past hut after hut as she made her way to the beach. She deserved a moment away from the problems of the village, even if it was for only a moment.

The waves reached up the beach and rolled the sand back into the ocean while Moana found a large rock to sit on. She wondered if her father would know what to do with this problem. She also wondered if he had faced anything like this in his lifetime.

Her wondering came to a halt when she remembered he was no help to her now. The frustration boiled to the surface as she grabbed a shell and threw it as hard as she could into the water. It splashed out a few dozen feet away before sinking into the ocean water. It felt good to just throw something. She bent down and grabbed a stone before throwing it off into the ocean as well. Stone after stone, shell after shell, each went flying through the air and into the waters until Moana grabbed one last shell on the shore.

“I don’t think the ocean will be very happy with you throwing things at it,” Tala’s voice startled Moana, causing her to drop the stone. Her grandmother stood next to her with a mischievous grin curling at her lips.

“Grandma!” Moana gasped before taking the whisper of a person into her arms. She held Tala tightly against her afraid if she let go that she’d vanish, but her grandmother pulled from the hug to hold Moana’s head in her hands.

“Sweet girl, I’m here because your people, your island is in danger,” Tala said simply while running her thumb along Moana’s jawline softly. Her honey dripped words took a moment for Moana to grasp. She took a step back to fully look at her grandmother before speaking.

“I know these storms have been frequent but I didn’t think it would be that terrible,” Moana said with a frown. Her grandmother nodded slowly as she looked out to the dark ocean waters that reflected the moon.

“It’s the one controlling the storms you need to fear Moana. He has his eyes on the heart of his brother Tangaroa. He wants to control the skies and the seas. I came here because I know you’re the one to stop him Moana,” Tala explained while grasping both of her granddaughter’s hands in her own. Moana could almost feel the warmth of her grandmother’s touch as she gave her hands a soft squeeze.

“I can’t leave my people, not for a moment,” she replied before pulling her hands away. Of course Tala knew her granddaughter couldn’t just uproot and go off, but this was a valid reason to.

“You need to save your people Moana, and defeating Tiwhiri will bring peace,” Tala explained with a reassuring smile, but Moana didn’t understand why it had to be her. A flash of Maui smirking came to Moana’s thoughts causing her to grimace.

“Why not ask Maui? His job is to be the hero of mortals, I don’t see how he can’t just do it himself,” Moana shot at her grandmother regrettably. She didn’t mean to snap at her grandmother, but Moana’s grievances with the demigod had resurfaced unintentionally. But Moana’s atittude did not make the old woman flinch.

“These are your people Moana. You have saved them before and I know you have the strength in you to do it again,” Tala claimed while walking past Moana towards the water. Her feet seemed to glide over the water as she stepped into the ocean.

“Maui was there to help me!” Moana shouted as she watched her grandmother continue to walk further into the water.

“Perhaps you should go find him, I’m sure he isn’t too far from here,” Tala said before taking one glance towards Moana. Her words were confusing. There hasn’t been a single sighting of the demigod ever since Moana had personally saw him on the beach a few years ago.

“But no ones seen him in years grandma,” Moana blurted out as she desperately tried to follow after her grandmother. She knew she was leaving but she didn’t want her to go so soon with so many unanswered questions hanging over her head like a storm cloud.

“No one has seen him but he sees you,” Tala hinted before disappearing into the rolling waves, leaving Moana alone with her thoughts.

The crashing of the oceans waves dulled out Moana’s speculation. The riddle now just a whisper in the back of her head as she tried to weight out the best plan of attack to take. She wondered why her grandmother hadn’t tried to go to Maui for his help. She wondered why her grandmother believed her mortal granddaughter could take on a god. But first she had to declare her departure to the village, she needed to appoint a replacement while she was away. Moana knew she wanted to save her people, but she didn’t know how she would be able to.

With the village asleep at this hour Moana knew she’s have to wait until the sunrise the next day to take any action, but tonight she could pack and prepare for the trip. As Moana walked back to her hut she tried to imagine how she’d be able to take on Tiwhiri, a god who could control storms. Then it dawned on Moana. Her grandmother had told her a story of a staff that could move oceans. It had been created to help tie together the would through water. But it had been whisked away by one of Tiwhiri’s hurricanes she wasn’t sure where she could possibly the weapon.

The torches in her hut flickered dully. The light casting shadows across the walls as she grabbed a basket and started gathering food and water for her trip. Knowing the story of Maui and Tafiti was true Moana could only imagine the staff truly existed.

As she pushed a second coconut into the basket an idea grabbed at Moana. A priceless artifact like the staff could lie with a certain crustacean. The only problem Moana could think of was her last encounter with Tamatoa. They hadn’t left off on good terms and hoped this next encounter would go smoothly, but Moana already doubted that to be able to happen.


	4. Sunburn

Chapter 4 _Sunburn_

 

The sun barely broke the horizon as Moana’s canoe sailed further from the island. When glancing behind she could hardly see it in the distance. Not a single cloud sat in the sky, which assured Moana a safe journey on the water, at least for now.

Dipping her hand into the water Moana moved the boat accordingly. Though she wasn’t entirely sure where Lalotai was, Moana was optimistic. Her only growing concern was actually figuring out how to open the entrance. She couldn’t remember the chant Maui had said. The need for the demigods help only fueled Moana’s want to go alone. Tamatoa was only upset at Maui for cutting off his leg, but Moana hasn’t given him a reason for his hostility. Perhaps they could just have a simple conversation, though Moana couldn’t think of anything she would have to give the crab for the staff. Stealing the staff seemed extreme, but if it was her last resort then so be it.

The sun brightened up the sky slowly. The milky blue stretch far above while the dep ocean blue flowed around Moana’s canoe. Though it was only the morning she felt tired already. The night before didn’t give the nervous Moana any sleep. She had been fully packed and was ready to go and leave. As soon as the sun poked out from the horizon she told the counsel of her plans without giving them time for protest. And now here she was braving the ocean on a diminutive amount of sleep. The beginning of her morning had been an adrenaline rush, and now she was crashing from that energy.

Cries of gulls pulled at Moana’s ears with their song. She looking up to the birds flying through the air before realizing seagulls meant land was near. She turned her head in a circle before seeing a small island before her. It would be a perfect place to rest up until sailing out later. She felt she sailed more confidently at night with the stars to guide her, either that or the hot sun was messing with her head.

The island came up fast, allowing Moana to pull onto the beach. She tugged the canoe a bit more onto the sand so it wouldn’t be pulled out by the waves. Moana pulled the sail down and looked through her supplies for a moment before deciding on a banana to eat. She now knew for certain that she’d leave once the stars came out. For now she rested in the shade of a nearby palm while nibbling on a banana mindlessly as she stared out at the waves.

It was strange this whole situation she had ben thrust into suddenly. Once again it seemed she had to save the world, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to have Maui help her. Then again she had no idea how she’d even find him. Her grandmother’s words gnarled around her mind for a moment. She told her that his eyes were always on her, but she couldn’t understand what she meant. Moana hadn’t seen him in years.

As she reached the base of the banana she tossed the peal off to the side and sighed softly. She was beginning to miss her island, her mother, even Heihei. But it all faded into blackness as she found herself drifting to sleep in the midday sun.

 

…

 

A banana peal flopped onto Moana’s face, pulling her from a dream she wouldn’t be able to remember. She tossed it to the sand to see a familiar figure hunched over her basket of supplies. His tattoos stretched over his bronze skin while his curly mop of hair was tied up in a bun. Moana took a moment to drink in Maui in the light of the setting sun, unsure if she was still dreaming or not, and then she remembered the banana.

“You better not be eating all my food,” she said as she got up from under the tree before dusting the sand from her skirt. Her back was a bit stiff from leaning against a tree while she had napped. Maui turned around just as he was pealing another banana. A warm smile spread over his lips for a moment before he popped in a bit if the banana.

“I’m sure you could do without a little food princess,” he stated whilst chewing the banana for a moment. A stray lock of hair had fallen into his face and he brushed it away. His words made Moana stiffen.

“I didn’t plan on making any trips back home, so I need all the food I’ve packed,” Moana explained before snatching the other fruits from his hands to pack it back into her canoe. Maui didn’t protest and finished his banana. He just watched her happily eating.

“Then where are you traveling to?” he questioned while watching her close the storage nook before turning back to him. Her hand shot up and poked at him, her finger almost brushing his nose while she squinted at him.

“I don’t think that is any of your business big guy,” Moana warned before pulling her hand away, but not before Maui’s hand wrapped around her wrist. He didn’t let go as he lifted her arm up to hold her in her place.

“Now that’s just mean. I asked a simple question. Knowing you you’re probably getting mixed into some kind of trouble,” Maui teased before letting her go. The warmth from his hand could still be felt on her skin. Moana was still getting used to having him around.

“I’m going to go see your best friend,” Moana stated bluntly as she grabbed her oar from the sand. She dusted off the excess for a moment as Maui scooped the canoe up over their heads, he was obviously not satisfied with her answer.

“What friend? I don’t have any… I mean I have friends,” Maui said as he tried to save his mistaken slip of words. He had just admitted to not having friends and it almost made Moana chuckle. She crossed her arms with the oar in one hand.

“Tamatoa has something I need,” Moana declared as she watched some sand fall from the canoes belly. She watched Maui’s face flush with concern before he simply shook his head at her.

“Yeah no you’re not. Go get on your canoe and ride your way back home. Whatever you were thinking of getting from him I can promise you that he wouldn’t give it to you,” Maui argued as he set the boat down on the very edge of the water. Moana snickered at his attitude as she pulled the canoe farther into the water.

“Are you going to babysit me the whole way home? Because I can assure you that I’m not going home until I get the staff,” Moana told the demigod as she climbed onto the boat and reached for the oar that was now sitting firmly in Maui’s hand. His other hand clutched the edge of the boat.

“What staff are we talking about?” He asked as he continued to hold Moana from escaping his question or this island. She turned her whole body around to look at him fully.

“My grandmother had told me a story about a staff that could bend the tides, move water,” Moana elaborated. She sat cross-leg on the canoe before crossing her arms as well. The name of the staff hadn’t been told to her, but she was sure that Maui could have an idea of the one she spoke about. His grip tightened on the oar.

“Definitely not letting you go there,” he declared before hopping onto the canoe with the woman. He kept the oar in his hand as he pulled up the sail and took to the sea. Moana scrambled to get onto her feet obviously ready to protest.

“That’s not your decision it’s mine. Tiwhiri has been flooding the islands. Our crops are dying and the fish are running away. I have to do something about it,” she bickered while trying to grab the oar from the demigod, but her kept pulling it out of her reach. She tried jumping for it but it only shook the canoe.

“Because stealing a staff from a god is going to do you any good princess. If Tiwhiri is mad now I can assure you taking his things will piss him off even more,” Maui pointed out as he reached down to check the current, but Moana wasn’t done. She snatched the oar from Maui’s loosened grip before pointing it at his chest.

“The staff had been lost into the ocean, it’s been gone for centuries. Maybe that’s why he wants Tangaroa’s heart… if he can control the ocean he can find his staff,” Moana murmured the second half to herself in wonder before the turn of the sail had sent her tumbling to the edge of the canoe. Maui’s hand grabbed her by the waste just as one of her feet touched the water. He grabbed the Oar from her hand and rose an eyebrow at her.

“And you think Tamatoa will just hand it over? You helped me take back my hook so you’re not on the best of terms with him. You really need to start thinking things through before going out and doing something like this. Let me ask you, how would you even be able to open the entrance to Lalotai? I mean you’re strong and all but you’re not Maui strong,” he smirked before flexing his muscles. He curled his arm as his tattoos danced along his skin before setting Moana back on the canoe. Mini Maui was rolling his eyes while leaning against the tattoo framed around him.

“I didn’t figure that out yet. I’m sure I’d come up with something,” Moana said as she tossed her hair over her should as a way to blow off everything he had just said. She was trying to convince herself that she knew what she was doing but she wasn’t even positive she did.

“I think I know what you’d do. You’d climb up to the entrance and knock politely hoping they’d let you in? I’ve tried that and can assure you it doesn’t work,” Maui said as he testing the current for a moment. Moana took a moment to imagine Maui trying to knock on the door of the realm of monsters and asking to come in. It was a strange image.

“Well now that you’re here you can help me,” Moana said as she tried to pull the oar from his grasp again. Maui’s hand tightened on the handle before he pulled it from her grasp. He wiggled a finger in her face and tsked.

“One no I’m not, and two even if I would you need to learn some manners. I helped you restore the heart and now you want me to help you get Tiwhiri’s staff. What would be in it for me this time?” Maui commented as he held his hand up to the sky to read the stars for a moment. Moana’s patience was wearing thin at Maui’s constant interjections.

“I have nothing to go home to Maui. My people are depending on me to protect them and provide them with safety. I can’t do that when some god feels it’s fun to flood us! We are running out of food, our huts can only stand so much. We’ve already lost almost all of our seasoned wayfinders. My dad is gone, my grandmother is gone, my husband is gone, and all I have left is my island and my mother. Now stop being selfish and help me!” Moana cried out in frustrated anger. Wet tears blurred her eyes as she started pounding her fists against Maui’s sturdy chest pointlessly. But he just stood there and took it. He knew all these emotions spilling out were bound up inside her for too long and she needed the release.

Her fists slowed and her tears began to stop. With wet cheeks and tired eyes Moana stepped back and tried to collect herself. Maui has never seen her look so broken. She seemed so fragile.

“I’ll help you, but we are doing things my way alright?” Maui proclaimed as he looked down at Moana with a stone hard expression. All she could do is nod. She was too afraid to hear her own voice after that meltdown. She simply sat down on the boat and let Maui turn it into a different direction, towards Lalotai.


	5. Ocean on Occasion

Chapter 5 _Ocean on Occasion_

 

With long moments of awkward silences and stale conversations the duo seemed to have a hard time reconnecting after the past for years. Moana wanted to know why Maui had left, and where he had been for the past five years. While Maui wondered about Moana’s life, her island, her husband. But neither of them could scrape up the words which led them to this silence.

The rolling clouds above didn’t grab their attention as the sailed. Moana standing to the front, making sure not to be in the way of Maui or the sail. Maui stood to the back with rope in hand to guide the sail through the air. The canoe following easily with the breeze that breathed into it. It was Maui who finally broke the silence.

“Why didn’t you invite me to your wedding princess?” He asked bluntly while stealing a glance towards the girl. Her head swung around as she took a moment to stare at him. Her mouth parted to talk but she was unsure what to say. It didn’t take her long to find the words though.

“It’s hard to invite someone who vanishes for five years,” Moana snapped back. Her tongue sharper than intended, but she hoped he could feel her emotion. And Maui did. Then he realized.

“Wait did you just get married?” He questioned as he tied the rope and stepped towards her. Moana turned to look back at the ocean for a moment. Her body seemed to slump in a weakened position.

“Barely a month. And now he’s gone,” her voice was barely a whisper. Her fingers combed through her hair as she closed her eyes and sighed, but Maui had more questions.

“Did you love him a lot?” he asked while moving to sit down next to her. She looked at him and shook her head.

“It was an arranged marriage, a rushed one, but we were learning to love one another. He was a sweet man, a great wayfinder, and it’s strange to see him gone is all,” Moana explained before standing up. She twisted her hair up into a bun and looked out to the horizon. Darkened clouds beckoned. The gray sky and sea seemed to fuse as one with the falling of rain.

“I think we should prepare for rough waters Moana,” Maui said as he stood up and walked back to the end of the canoe to grab the rope. Moana tried lowering the sail as quickly as she could to keep the storms gusts from throwing the canoe over. Maui tied the rope around the fabric before tying it in place against the canoes base. He made sure all the hatches were stable and everything loose was tightly tied down.

“I’ve never sailed on the ocean during a storm before...” Moana’s voice was hollow with fear. The storm was blackening the sky and a strike of lightning along the water sent chills through her. She feared this would leave to her water demise, and that she’d be able to see her father sooner than expected, but Maui had other plans.

“If you can swim you can survive. Plus you have me to save you if worst comes to worst,” Maui said with a smirk as he winked at Moana for a moment before a wave crashed against the side of the canoe. The water curled over the top and brushed against their ankles while they tried to stabilized the boat, but it began to rock more.

“If worst comes to worst?” Moana’s voice cracked in panic as she stumbled from side to side as she tried to put her weight into the canoe to keep it from rocking over, but she felt she was doing more damage than help as she felt it rock more violently.

The sky above them crackled with thunder as inky black clouds stretched as far as the eye could see. This storm was truly unlike anything Moana has ever faced, let alone imagine. The waves jabbed at the canoe angrily while the wind swirled above the two. The whole situation was making Moana’s stomach curl in fright over the thought of her own demise, but Maui had a plan.

He grabbed her from around the waist and held her against him, their bodies pressed into one another. Moana could feel his heartbeat against her chest and tried not to focus on it while Maui stole a glance at her.

“You’re just going to make things worst if you’re running around like a crazy lady. So I’ll do all the work so you don’t get us both killed,” Maui explained as he kept one hand on her hip to hold her in place against him. His other hand held the oar tightly as he tried to curl around to take the oncoming waves that assaulted their boat.

“But you’re immortal. I thought that meant you can’t die,” Moana protested as she could feel blood rush to her cheeks. A flash of lightning slammed down on the small canoe, searing the wood. It hissed in protest as a small flame crawled along its surface, but a sudden downpour took the fire out in a matter of seconds.

The waves and now the air only added to the ongoing list of problems the duo had to faced. The rain soaked through Moana’s clothes and stuck them to her body as she clung to Maui for security. Though she didn’t want to admit it, she did trust him with her life.

But even with Maui’s stronge arms wrapped around her Moana knew he couldn’t save her from the mountain of a wave rolling towards them. Maui couldn’t turn the canoe in time and they were thrown into the water. Moana couldn’t feel Maui’s hand anymore. The black waves swallowed her suddenly and she scrambled to the surface before another wave knocked her down, but this time her head hit a rock. Stars danced in her eyes before fading into black.


	6. Salted

Chapter 6 _Salted_

 

He couldn’t see her. The waves had knocked them into the water, but Maui didn’t see Moana resurface. The canoe laid capsized while waves continued to tumble against it mercilessly. The demigod was thrown under the water for just long enough to see Moana motionless, floating under the waves. Maui curled his hook and his body morphed into a shark. His knew form sent him through the water with newfound swiftness. Opening his mouth her snagged the back of the woman’s top before swimming them to the surface. He made sure to hold Moana above the surface while trying to locate their boat. Another wave sent them under.

Blue skies were slowly approaching from the horizon, a good sign of the storms end. But once Maui resurfaced he saw the canoe be thrown into a large rock that peeked out from the waves. The wood splintered and snapped against the force, splitting the canoe into two. Maui’s heart sunk at the sight. That was the canoe they had traveled on so many years ago.

But now his concern was getting them to an island, somewhere they could rest. They had to figure out what to do next, how they’d have to build a new canoe. Maui’s first concern was Moana. He was able to grab a big hunk of the broken boat to lay the unconscious Moana on. Her breathing was nowhere to be found abd Maui worried about the water she swallowed. His body morphed so that his upper half was normal while his lower half still resembled a sharks tail.

As the sky began to blue Maui swam as fast as he could while pushing Moana along. His eyes were pealed for any signs of an island knowing he didn’t have long. The sight of a small lush island not to far away pushed him. His tail ached with the speed up his swimming. He dragged Moana ont the shore before kneeling beside her to listen to her breathing, but still nothing. He knew what he’d have to do.

Moving closer he knelt beside her and pressed the palm of his hand against her chest before starting to make compressions into her chest. After a few dozen he tilted Moana’s head back and pressed his mouth against hers to breath into her. She was going to suffocate if her wasn’t quick about it. After more compressions and more breaths Maui could taste the salt water on his tongue.

“You’ll be okay Moana… you’ll be fine...” Maui whispered to himself more than to her. He needed to calm himself as his heart throbbed painfully in his chest at the thought of losing her. A gurgle pulled Maui from his concern as he watched Moana curl onto her side and empty her stomach onto the sand. All the seawater she had swallowed had rushed out at well before she began coughing roughly. The sounds of her gasping and breathing eased Maui’s body as he sunk back onto the sand and just stared at her. He was stunned, he wasn’t sure what was rushing through his head.

“What… what happened?” Moana asked before clearing her throat. She turned to sit up but Maui held her down.

“Stay still. You almost drowned,” was all he could say to her as he turned to look at the island they had washed up on. Palms swayed in the wind and birds chirped. At least this island could give them food and probably water while they tried to figure out an idea for the boat.

Moana’s sharp breathing made Maui’s head whip back over to her. Her hand reached behind her head only to feel the warmth of blood trickling onto her palm. When she moved her hand away Maui cursed under his breath before looking around for something to press into her wound. He grabbed the end of Moana’s skirt and ripped away a large enough piece before balling it up and holding it to her head.

“Hold it there until the bleeding stops. I’ll try to find food or something...” Maui stood up and abruptly left her there on the beach. Moana’s eyes trailing after him as he walked into the lush island.

A light throbbing where the cut was began after a while. The rough wood under her poked and brushed against Moana uncomfortably so she tried to sit up but the world spun around her. As her vision hazed she felt the sand against her cheek. Her fatigue crept over her and easily took hold. Her hand loosened around the makeshift bandage as she passed out on the sand.

 

…

 

When Maui returned with armfuls of fruits he almost felt his heart stop at the sight of Moana out cold in front of him. He quickly dropped and fruits and pulled her under the shade of the palm trees and onto a soft bed of grass. Her breathing was normal and instantly put his mind at ease. Leaving her there for a moment Maui stepped back onto the beach. He broke apart to piece of body she had been laying on for fire wood.

While Moana rested Maui made a fire and drank from a coconut hoping she’d wake up soon. The cut had stopped bleeding after a short time, which was a good sign. It was now just a waiting game for him.

As he sat staring at the flickering flames before him he took a moment to lick his lips. Maui could almost taste Moana’s lips. He brushed away the though and took a drink from the coconut he had in his hand. Moana let out a soft groan and Maui glanced in her direction. She rolled over and looked at him before rubbing her eyes and just laying there.

“Where are we?” she asked without opening her eyes again. Maui put his coconut down and tossed wood on the fire. The embers floating up into the darkening night sky.

“An island. Your canoe was broken in two by that storm. So we’re stuck here until we build or find a new boat princess,” Maui said as he grabbed a fresh coconut and opened it for Moana to drink from. She slowly sat up and drank from the coconut silently. The two of them sat silently for a moment. Maui unsure what to say next and Moana trying to comprehend it all.

“Thank you Maui,” Moana said after holding the coconut on her lap. She looked to the demigod for a response.

“Thanking me for what?” Maui asked as he watched her. Her face usually an open book was closed tight.

“I’m thanking you for saving my life,” she elaborated. Maui’s lips coiled into a small smile as he shook his head.

“There’s no need to thank me Moana. I mean I could’ve just left you but that seemed a bit heartless,” Maui joked as he lightly brushed his arm against hers. She retuened his smile before glancing at her coconut.

“Sure you would,” she retorted before peeking at him with a smirk on her lips. This brought out a soft chuckle for the deity before he brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

“I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t care about you Moana,” Maui murmured softly before letting his hand drop. Moana could feel the warmth of his touch still lingering along her cheek.

“I care about you too Maui,” she responded in a hushed voice before she leaned forward slightly. Maui stiffened before Moana wrapped her arms around him and brough him into a loving hug. This hug was a thank you for everything, for saving her, for being there for her, for caring, and Maui wholeheartedly returned the gesture but not before kissing her forehead lightly.

“Never scare me like that again alright kid?” Maui said as he broke the hug and looked down at her as the light from the fire danced across her. Moana’s cheeks were flushed from Maui’s kiss.

“I’m a woman, not a kid,” she protested as she flicked at Maui’s nose before finishing the water from her coconut. Maui’s laugh just got louder.

“Prove it then squirt,” Maui replied as he messed up her hair as if she were a child, but it only fueled her more. She grabbed his necklace in one hand and pulled him into her enough for their lips to meet. She could feel the demigod stiffen in response before Moana broke the short lived kiss.

“I am Moana. Chief of Mouamora, and I am no kid,” Moana announced before reaching over Maui to grab a papaya from the pile of fruits. She wiping the fruit against her skirt before taking a bite.


	7. Plans with Problems

Chapter 7 _Plans with Problems_

 

Maui didn’t sleep as much as Moana had. He was quiet surprised that she slept for so long, then again she was still recovering from the wreck.

Right now the morning sun was just starting to peak out of the ocean. Maui was standing by the edge of the water on the beach as he watched the rolling waves. The sand was littered with the remains of Moana’s canoe. The best they could do is use the wood for fires but the sail was fully functional which was a relief. Now all they needed was to carve out a canoe. This whole situation was an unexpected pain, but it wasn’t what Maui’s mind was focused on right now.

He could still feel her lips against his from last night. Never did he ever think that she’d react the way she did. He wondered if she did it out of the moment or kissed him with reason.

“Morning,” Moana yawned as she walked out onto the sand and over to Maui. He turned to her and smiled as he gestured to the folded up sail that laid in the sand.

“I managed to find the sail, now all we have to do is build a canoe,” Maui explained to her as he rested his hand on his hook. But Moana saw a different idea.

“But you have your hook we don’t need a canoe. Can’t you just shapeshift into a hawk or something?” Moana asked as she pointed at his hook before looking up at him. She wasn’t wrong. Maui knew he could easily shapeshift and leave the island, but that meant leaving Moana and the demigod wasn’t sure if he could do that. Then again he could fly back to Mouamora and get another canoe.

“I’m not sure about leaving you here alone Moana,” Maui admitted as he stared down at her for a moment. He only hoped she understood why, but he knew she wouldn’t.

“Wait you wouldn’t be able to just carry me? What happened to your muscular bod?” She teased before poking him in the side playfully. This statement pulled out Maui’s cockiness as he took a moment to look over his arms as he flexed slightly.

“I don’t know what you mean princess,” he smirked as he winked at the girl. Moana’s jaw clenched and her cheeks flushed.

“My god you’re ridiculous,” Moana exclaimed as she shook her head. Her words only fueled him more.

“My god? I didn’t know you were so possessive,” Maui cooed softly as he brushed a curl of hair from her face. Moana could feel her skin burn with his closeness. Her mouth opened for a response but nothing came out, the confidence in her words had faded to nothing at his touch. Maui took her silence as a good sign before grabbing the sail before heading back in the direction of their camp. Moana followed after him.

“We can use the sail as a tent until we can build a proper canoe,” Maui explained as he looked to the trees to try and plan where to hang it.

“If you’re not going to go back to get another canoe I will,” Moana said as she crossed her arms and glared at the demigod.

Her patience with him was running thin and she couldn’t figure out why he had to be so stubborn. It would save them both the trouble of making a new canoe if Maui just flew back to her island to get a new canoe. Being the master wayfinder Moana knew Maui was she knew he could easily find his way back to her.

“And how do you plan on doing that exactly?” Maui questioned as he tied tied the ends of the sail to three palm trees to make a small shelter for them.

“I’ll just swim there,” she said with a shrug, but this answer didn’t make Maui smile. He took a step towards her and huffed.

“Yeah sure. I don’t think you have the energy to get out of the bay. Do you really want to die trying to swim back to your island?” Maui retorted as he moved the firewood into a pile. Moana’s response was a simple shrug.

“At least I’m trying to do something to help us,” Moana responded as she moved her hands onto her hips. A flash of anger flickered over Maui before he grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. She could feel his heart pounding against her chest as she met his eyes.

“I brought us to this island. I saved you from drowning. I’m trying to get us food and shelter so we can survive out here while we try to make a new canoe,” Maui spat out every statement as his hand tightened slightly on her arm, but Moana didn’t even flinch.

“And I’m thankful for your help, but you have your hook, you ca go and get a new canoe. I am strong enough to survive out here if you do decide to go Maui. I’m not a little girl,” Moana snapped back at him. Their anger boiling and hissing at one another as they stared each other down.

This time it was Maui’s turn. He crushed his lips against Moana’s in the heat of this anger and tension. His hunger could be felt through his spilling passion as he held Moana close. The kiss was so sudden but her lips played along eagerly, but not until Maui broke the kiss.

“I know you’re not a little girl Moana, I’m sorry,” Maui stated as he let go of her. This whirlwind of heat had knocked the air from Moana’s lungs. Leaving her standing there out of breath as she watched Maui shift into a hawk before flying off.


	8. Winded

Chapter 8 _Winded_

 

Maui found it hard to come up with the right words when the wind breathed through his feathers as he soared high above the curling waves of the ocean.

He was returning to Mouamora to retrieve a canoe and nothing more, but he knew the village would think the worst not seeing Moana on his side. His thoughts turned to Moana and he felt a pit form in his stomach. Leaving her was the last thing he wanted to do, but she gave him no choice. It was a constant force that churned his stomach. Maui himself could feel his concern for her and his worry, which chewed into deeper feelings that he couldn’t quite understand yet.

All of this melted away as he spotted the peaking mountains of the island off to the horizon. The muscles in his shoulders and back tightened as Maui gave more force into his wings. The wind urged him forward and his powerful wings made his flight faster. He knew the sooner he was able to retrieve a canoe the sooner he would see Moana.

He spotting canoes fishing along the lagoon as he passed overhead. A few of them watched the demigod fly by, their eyes following him to shore. As he touched down on the sand his hawk form morphed back into the beefy boded Maui everyone knew. A few women harvesting coconuts in a nearby grove stopped their work to watch him. A few hushed whispers came from them, but none were brave enough to approach him.

“Is there someone I could speak to about obtaining a canoe?” Maui announced to the villagers hoping one would step forward and assist him. A rolling moment of silence fell over the nearby people. It was a long pause before a man stepped forward, his face and name was no importance to Maui, but what he had grabbed the demigods attention.

“I have a fishing canoe that you could borrow. My son is out fishing in the lagoon with it. Just look for the starfish and tell my son I’m allowing you to take it,” the man explained

“Is Moana alright?” A woman asked Maui while she held a basket of coconuts with her. He turned to her and saw the worry in her voice matched her eyes. A warming smile curled at the edges of Maui’s lips for a moment.

“She’s in good hands. We just had a bit of a bump. Her canoe was destroyed and she asked me to come retrieve another,” Maui explained vaguely as he glanced over the eyes all men and woman all troubled for their chief. After learning this news more people stepped forward to donate their canoes for the cause, but they only needed one canoe. The demigod decided the man with the starfish canoe was the right choice. He thanked him kindly before heading to the beach.

With Maui’s hook in hand he molded his form into a hawk as he took to the sky. His powerful wings sent him high above the lagoon. He circled above the lagoon in search for the starfish that the fisherman had described to him. It didn’t take Maui long to find it. He spotted the fisherman’s son on the canoe with a few other canoes nearby.

“Perfect,” Maui murured to himself before swooping down onto the canoe and morphing back into his normal form. The poor man almost fell into the ocean upon Maui’s abrupt arrival onto his canoe.

“I require this canoe, orders from your chief Moana,” Maui said firmly as he placed his hands on his hips. The man opened his mouth to talk but no words came out as he struggled for what to say. It wasn’t until a mischievous smirk curled along the demigod’s lips that the man’s nerves eased.

“Yes of course, anything for my chief,” he nodded and handed the oar to Maui before moving to climb onto a neighboring canoe.

“You father gave me his permission to take your canoe, and I promise to return it as soon as I can,” Maui explained to the man before grabbing a hold of the rope for the sail. He took a moment to wave to the other fishermen before the wind pulled his canoe further out into the ocean.

The pull of the wind let the canoe cut through the waves smoothly while Maui let his mind wonder. He thought of this whole plan Moana thought up. The idea of going to Tamatoa searching for a lost staff seemed completely unrealistic, but as Maui’s thumb stroked the surface of his hook he could understand Moana’s intentions. He feared though. If Tiwhiri truly wanted his staff he’d cut anyone down to have it back in his possession, including Moana. She could be risking her life to save her people.

A painful thump of his heart caused Maui to slow the canoe and splash water in his face. He knew Moana wouldn’t back down from this, and he had to make sure she could do it.

In that moment as Maui stared off into the ocean he silently promised the girl his protection until the end of her days, no matter how soon or later her last day may be. It was then that Maui realized he loved Moana.

 


	9. Just Some Notes

Sorry! I know many of you were hoping for more (I’ve been super busy and haven’t been able to get back to this exciting story) forgive me. I just wanted to give an update, my laptop kicked the bucket and I’m looking into getting a new one. Hopefully I can grab my files from my poor dead computer and update soon!!!


End file.
